


you're already home where you feel loved

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Две истории из двух жизней Фили и Кили.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're already home where you feel loved

**Author's Note:**

> подарок для малины

Фили и Кили всегда были братьями. От начала времен и до того момента, пока вселенная не убила саму себя.

– Пойми, так не должно продолжаться и дальше, ты сам уже не можешь выдерживать происходящего. Нам необходимо что-то с этим делать. Кили, ты слушаешь меня?

– Мне бы не хотелось, но приходится. Я всегда слушаю тебя, брат.

Их комната была маленькой, слишком маленькой, но и этого вполне хватало. Маленькая квартира, маленькая жизнь. Им уже давно не было на кого тратить самих себя.

Кровати стояли так близко, что можно было протянуть руку и коснуться друг друга.

Переезд показался Фили резким, невозможно быстрым. Но Кили был только рад этому. Они оба радовались своему побегу. В который раз.

Но, если был плюс, то всегда существовал и минус, противовес. И его лучше было действительно поискать, а не пытаться сделать вид, что в очередной раз все могло оказаться в порядке. Без каких-то неприятностей.

И минус нового места заключался в простой и сложной вещи одновременно – Кили мучили кошмары уже несколько месяцев.

Почти каждую ночь Фили поднимался от криков брата и ничего не мог с этим сделать. Это повторялось и повторялось. Испуганные глаза Кили не давали Фили нормально заснуть до следующего утра.

Он пытался помочь изо всех сил, купил какой-то расслабляющий чай, на время заставил Кили перестать пить кофе и энергетики. Выгонял брата на вечерние прогулки.

Ничего не работало, так что Фили пришлось найти еще одну лазейку. Как будто у него могли быть другие варианты.

– Я спросил на работе, мне дали телефон психолога. Тебе осталось только позвонить. Кили?

Брат лежал к Фили спиной, на самом деле разговор продолжался уже довольно долго, но Кили редко отвечал, а если и делал это, то с большой неохотой. С самого детства он закрывался всеми возможными способами. 

Всегда веселый в компании, но стоило только появиться какому-то отрицательному фактору и Фили приходилось долго выпытывать у брата причины плохого настроения.

– Кили.

– Просто дай мне немного полежать.

– Если ты заснешь сейчас, то не дашь мне поспать ночью. Мучаешь ведь не только себя, – дрожащими пальцами Фили стер с губ кривую усмешку. Он злился на самого себя, Кили и не подозревал, как сильно. Оно и к лучшему. 

Как можно было не винить себя, если родной человек, нуждающийся в поддержке, не хотел принимать никаких попыток позаботиться, которые Фили предпринимал раз за разом, неустанно?

Некому было ответить на этот вопрос, засевший в мыслях Фили.

– Все будет нормально, это просто стресс, – Кили повернулся на другой бок. Солнце безжалостно коснулось его лица, Фили закрыл глаза. Ему было больно смотреть на изможденное кошмарами лицо брата.

Они ведь только начали нормальную жизнь, перестали оглядываться назад. Туда, где не осталось ничего, не выжженного постоянной болью от потери родственников.

Воспоминания с каждым разом приносили все меньше боли, стирались какие-то подробности, но Фили знал, что он никогда не смог бы забыть до конца.

Сначала это была Дис, которую болезнь поглотила, не дав сыновьям нормально попрощаться с матерью.

Следом – Торин. Они смогли разыскать его могилу только спустя несколько долгих недель после самих похорон.

Почему брата и сестру похоронили так далеко друг от друга, Фили не знал. Кили предпочитал не спрашивать его об этом.

Список, включающий в себя умерших родственников, в определенный момент начал казаться Фили бесконечным, и каждый год, как по проклятью, повисшему над семьей, он становился все больше и больше.

Поэтому они оборвали все контакты с теми, кто еще мог найти двух братьев. Они уже не хотели встречаться с людьми, способными вспомнить, как малышами Фили и Кили устраивали что-то нелепое и милое. 

Каждое новое чужое воспоминание приносило с собой боль трех старых собственных.

Фили никогда не говорил Кили о том, как боялся. Боялся, что они так же быстро распрощаются с жизнью.

В конечном счете, ожидание грядущего горя загнало их в незнакомый город, где Фили нашел неплохую работу и тем самым позволил им снять квартиру, а заодно заплатить за обучение Кили. Они пытались спорить на счет важности образования, но Фили победил. Пусть победа была похожа на просьбу получить диплом хотя бы местного колледжа, больше ему и не было нужно. Как и самому Кили.

Только вот из-за кошмаров не было никакого толка в его ежедневных занятиях. Несколько раз Фили приходилось приезжать за братом прямо к кампусу – от усталости Кили едва держался на ногах, ни о каких лекциях и речи идти не могло.

Кили делали выговоры – он засыпал на занятиях и его оценки постепенно становились хуже.

Фили продолжал следить за братом, который никак не пытался что-то сделать со своей проблемой. Хотя, в определенный момент проблема перестала быть его персональной и стала одной общей для Кили и Фили. Как и все в их жизни, поделилась надвое. Но все равно не стала меньше.

– Кили, не заставляй меня насильно отводить тебя к врачу. Мне этого хочется еще меньше, чем тебе, поверь.

За окном мелькнула тень от пролетающей птицы, преградив на мгновение поток солнечного света. Как будто огромная темная вуаль легла на лицо Кили.

Все было так невозможно плохо, что Фили думал, еще немного, и он сам перестал бы урывать те крохи сна, которые позволяли ему работать.

– Давай подождем еще неделю? Давай? Неделя не такой уж и большой срок, что скажешь? Если все и дальше будет так, то я позвоню. Обещаю.

Они всегда обещали друг другу что-то. Не бросать. Любить. Поддерживать.

С самого первого дня, когда Фили увидел своего брата, эти обещания стали его долгом перед самим собой, перед Дис и перед Кили.

Быть старшим и быть ответственным. Фили мастерски справлялся с этими обязанностями.

Пока Кили не начал плохо спать. И впервые за долгое время что-то пошло совершенно не так, как предсказывал себе Фили, и он не мог ничего с этим сделать.

Снова стал беспомощным, как в забытом детстве.

– Неделя, хорошо. Начиная с сегодняшней ночи.

– Теперь я могу отдохнуть?

– Да.

Кили закрыл глаза, а Фили поднялся с кровати и задернул, наконец, тонкую штору.

– Я вернусь через час.

– Мне хватит и половины, – отозвался Кили и слабо улыбнулся, протянув к Фили руку, но опустил ее почти сразу.

Дверь в комнату Фили закрыл тихо, зная, как быстро мог засыпать брат. Днем он всегда спал спокойно, как будто сам день и питал его нормальным сном, в то время как ночь забиралась куда-то в мозги, поднимала в воспоминаниях все самое ужасное, что Кили успел увидеть за свои двадцать лет.

Ночь, время, когда организм мог отдохнуть, для Кили становилась настоящим мучением. Но он каждый раз исправно ложился в свою кровать, обнимал подушку и что-то неразборчиво бормотал перед сном. Рассказывал Фили про день или просто жаловался на скучные занятия.

Все эти рассказы прерывались быстро, сон уносил Кили от Фили. Оставлял одного наедине со своими мыслями, а другого затягивал в бесконечную пропасть, откуда Фили потом своими же руками вытаскивал брата.

Они были братьями с самого начала. Но их всегда старались разлучить. Люди и жизнь были против самой сильной связи – кровной.

Две ночи спустя Фили разбил себе локоть, а Кили получил огромный синяк на лбу.

– Неделя, братец? Ты уверен? – хмуро спрашивал Фили, пока заворачивал лед в полотенце. Глаза, слипавшиеся еще десять минут назад, теперь видели все четко и ярко. Каждое свое движение Фили заранее представлял и делал все верно и быстро.

Только вот разбудить Кили он нормально не смог. Вернее, смог, но далеко не в первого раза.

– Дай сюда, сначала посмотрим на тебя, – Кили швырнул пакет в раковину и поднял руку Фили, заляпывая свою футболку кровью. – Швы я тебе накладывать точно не стану, обойдешься. Подожди, – голос у Кили был слишком бодрый для ночи, и Фили понял, что брат сильно волновался и пытался это скрыть.

Он принес аптечку, прижег рану перекисью, беззвучно вторя шипению Фили, забинтовал локоть и уже потом приложил лед к своему лбу. Забыв про полотенце.

– Прости меня.

– Все в порядке.

– Нет, Фили, ты слушаешь меня? 

Фили посмотрел на брата. На кухне горела слабая лампочка, окрашивающая все в желтый цвет. Кили выглядел больным.

Он выглядел таким уже долго, Фили успел забыть, что когда-то было иначе. Но он помнил, что их жизни всегда были далеки от границы, за которой начиналось «хорошо».

– Говори.

– Прости меня, это ведь первый раз, когда… – свободной рукой Кили не глядя, показал на локоть Фили.

Боль двигалась пунктиром – то уходила, то возвращалась. Ничего нового.

– Я прощаю тебя, ты это услышать хочешь?

– Хочу знать, что ты действительно простил.

На часах было четыре утра, и город начинал просыпаться, когда Фили зажал лицо брата в своих ладонях, заставляя положить пакет на стол. Глаза Кили блестели, и Фили смотрел в них прямо, чувствуя, как внутри все скручивается в огромный узел. И он тоже, как и боль в локте, бился пунктиром. Есть, нет, есть, нет.

Мешал дышать и думать.

– Ты не виноват, Кили, но тебе нужно что-то с этим сделать.

– Боишься, что в следующий раз будет хуже?

– Хуже, чем твои чертовы руки, и кулак, которым ты едва не сломал мне нос?

– Что? Фили, Фили, – едва ли не заикаясь, пропел Кили и уткнулся брату лицом в грудь, хватаясь за его футболку. – Я не хотел. Я позвоню утром. Позвоню. Хорошо, да? Веришь мне?

– Нам нужно еще немного поспать, иначе ты не попадешь на занятия.

Рукой Фили пригладил кудрявые волосы Кили, возвращая самого себя в далекое прошлое, когда брат был ниже ростом, был живее.

Тогда все было иначе.

Иначе и точно так же.

– Пойдем.

Пакет со льдом остался на столе, Кили, тихо дыша, заснул лежа на спине, и только после этого Фили разрешил себе закрыть глаза.

Под веками красным горело что-то огромное, поглощающее все остальные цвета и все мысли. Утро должно было принести с собой облегчение.

Оно принесло только боль и волнение, засевшее между пальцами, заставляя их сцепляться в кулаки без видимых на то причин.

Первый сеанс был бесплатным и после него Кили, вернувшись домой, не сказал и слова по поводу его встречи с врачом. Фили не решился спрашивать, как все прошло и уже ночью, когда они оба легли спать, то есть, когда спать пошел Фили, закончив доделывать нужный отчет, Кили заговорил.

– Все прошло неплохо, знаешь, он оказался неплохим мужиком.

– Он сказал что-то конкретное?

– Да, о том, что мне стоило позвонить намного раньше. Тогда бы у меня и не было этого синяка.

Темное пятно даже в ночи оставалось видным для взгляда Фили. Тот кошмар не хотел отпускать Кили, брат метался по постели и не только причинил вред себе и Фили, но и разбил свой телефон.

– Мне нужно только знать цену.

Фили уже решил – три дня в неделю он должен был оставаться на несколько дольше, продолжая работу, и тогда денег хватило бы на оплату врача.

– Я бы мог и сам устроиться куда-нибудь, не ребенок уже.

– Что за чушь? Ты не спишь, не можешь нормально заниматься. Не заработаешь себе даже на первый ланч, – фыркнул Фили, и добавил: – Только не обижайся.

– Ничего, не всегда же я буду таким беспомощным.

Эту фразу Фили услышал совершенно иначе.

_Ты не всегда сможешь оберегать меня._

Что значило: всем обещаниям когда-нибудь наступает конец.

– Сначала избавься от кошмаров, это самое малое, о чем я могу попросить, а ты – выполнить.

– Я сделаю все возможное.

Кили продолжал чувствовать свою вину за ту ночь, и Фили знал это. Но он простил брата, стоило тому открыть свои испуганные глаза и прошептать «ты здесь, здесь».

Беспокойные сны Кили изнуряли его. Они невидимыми руками вытаскивали все силы из Фили. И все это должно было закончиться как можно скорее. Это необходимо было закончить.

Фили плевал на то, что сам начнет недосыпать из-за работы, ему было важно спасти брата. Пусть и при помощи врача. Любой способ хорош, когда любимый человек страдает и ему нужно только избавление от страшного груза.

Им было предначертано пройти огромный путь, не щадящий слабых. Только вдвоем.

Закрыв глаза на первую неделю, Фили подвел итог – все шло неплохо. Да, Кили продолжал плохо спать. Утром ему требовалось две кружки кофе, и он никогда не мог остаться и позавтракать, как бы Фили не уговаривал брата съесть хоть что-нибудь.

Но, не считая всего этого, Кили стало лучше. Он больше не кричал, неспособный проснуться без посторонней помощи. Соседи не стучали в стенку, недовольные тем, что им не давали спать.

– Тебе лучше? – субботний день принес с собой силы для несмелого, но важного вопроса.

– Это нужно у тебя спрашивать, – Кили оглянулся на брата и продолжил скользить пальцами по клавиатуре ноутбука.

– Значит, врач помогает тебе?

– Сначала это не было похоже на помощь, – неохотно ответил Кили, при этом не прерывая своего занятия.

Больше всего Фили хотелось сесть позади брата и обнять его, прижиться щекой к светлой ткани футболки. Так можно было бы почувствовать себя в безопасности и спокойствии. 

Он сел на собственной кровати и продолжил смотреть на Кили, который почувствовал взгляд.

– Хватит уже, все хорошо, Фили.

Мантра? Уговор? Знал ли Кили, помнил ли, что значило когда-то для них двоих «хорошо»? Осталось ли для Кили «хорошо» – синонимом, пусть и слабым, но синонимом слова «счастливо»?

Конечно, Фили не знал. И он не хотел доставать брата вопросами, но они окружили его, заперли в маленькую клетку, не позволяя делать ничего, кроме как говорить и говорить. Тем же самым Кили и занимался трижды в неделю в кабинете, где Фили никогда не был.

Но он хотел бы, просто побыть рядом с братом, увериться в том, что все идет нормально, гладко. Что, раз за разом, из мозгов брата специалист вытаскивал поганых червей, прожравших огромную дыру там, где ей не было места.

Только у Фили не было никакой возможности сделать это.

– Ты уже не кричишь во сне, – прошептал он. Эти слова заставили Кили дернуться, свести лопатки вместе и выпрямить спину. – Не зовешь меня, когда не можешь проснуться.

Кили не отвечал, его пальцы больше не набирали текст.

– Я рад за тебя. Рад за нас, брат.

Слова резали желудок, Фили не знал в чем дело. Он ведь говорил правду – если Кили стал чувствовать себя лучше, то это было настоящей наградой за затраченные усилия.

Все те часы, что Фили сидел в офисе, слушая монотонный шум пылесоса уборщицы, превращались во встречи Кили с его лечащим врачом.

– Спасибо, Фили.

И Кили продолжил печатать, быстрее, чем было до неприятной паузы. Фили встал и вышел на кухню, подумав, обулся и, взяв с полки только ключи, закрыл за собой дверь.

Ему нужно было остаться рядом с братом и одновременно с этим – сбежать подальше. Позволить своим мыслям впитать звуки оживленной улицы и сменить настроение на другое. Не такое душащее и беспомощное.

Кили становилось лучше, в то время как Фили умудрился начать взращивать внутри себя неизвестное растение, отравляющее тело и душу.

Он вернулся поздно, Кили не стал дожидаться и лег спать.

Фили умылся и переоделся так тихо, как только мог – боялся разбудить брата. Но стоило ему открыть дверь в спальню, как липкой волной страх накрыл Фили.

Кили метался по постели, сжимая кулаками одеяло, одна рука была разбита в кровь о стену, где остался темно-красный след.

– Фили, Фили!

Крики получались неразборчивыми, потому что Кили сжимал зубы от боли.

Сон не отпускал его, держал крепче обычного, ведь в прошлый раз синяк Кили получил уже почти проснувшись – сам удар помог ему, наконец, открыть глаза.

Злость оглушающими барабанами стучала в ушах, Фили ненавидел себя за побег из дома, оставшись, он бы давно разбудил Кили. До этого кошмары не давали о себе знать раньше трех часов ночи.

И одно это было очень странным.

– Проснись, давай же! – Фили перехватил руки Кили, пальцами вцепившись в запястья, и встряхнул брата.

Кили продолжал метаться и стонать. Фили не смог бы никогда описать то чувство слабости, которое сковало все тело.

– _Кили_ , – он отпустил одну руку и приложил измазанную в крови ладонь к щеке Кили. Это выглядело жутко, но жест был поддерживающий, заботливый.

Своим прикосновением Фили говорил:

Я здесь, проснись, посмотри на меня, Кили.

Глаза Кили распахнулись, ртом брат судорожно начал глотать воздух. Он сразу же вцепился в Фили, притянул к себе за шею, утыкаясь холодным носом куда-то под подбородок.

– Успокойся, ты уже не спишь, – руки Фили опять дрожали, он не мог без горечи смотреть на кровь брата, оставшуюся на коже.

– Я опять, да? – задыхаясь проговорил Кили, Фили чувствовал вибрацию его слов всем телом. – Опять поранил тебя? Господи, это очень хреново, Фили…

– Нет, – Фили потянул его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову и посмотреть себе в лицо.

Кожа Кили была в порядке, Фили беспокоился, что брат опять мог повторить тот опыт с синяком на лбу.

Ладонью Фили коснулся груди Кили, раскрытыми пальцами остановился у самого сердца.

Оно билось невозможно быстро, но с каждым ударом замедляло свой ритм. Глаза Кили были красными и виноватыми.

– Вставай, нужно скорее обработать, пока все не заляпал.

Кили послушно пошел на кухню, он не издал ни звука, пока Фили бережно стирал кровь с его руки. Судя по всему, так мог остаться шрам, небольшой, но все же.

– Будет тебе неприятное напоминание.

– Ничего, могло быть хуже.

Да, могло, если бы Фили задержался еще на полчаса. Или даже на несколько минут.

– Теперь и спать не хочется.

– Понимаю, – хмыкнул Фили и достал из холодильника бутылку пива, отпил сам и отдал брату. – Да я и сам не засну.

– Ты опять курил? – Кили не прикоснулся к бутылке, лишь начал сдирать пальцами этикетки.

– Прости мне хоть одну вредную привычку.

– Ничего, я уже успел привыкнуть к этому запаху.

– Выпей, тебе нужно поспать, еще слишком рано для бессонницы.

– Рано? – язвительно переспросил Кили и сделал первый глоток, поморщившись.

Они легли спать немного позже, и только когда солнце стало подниматься, Фили понял, что так и не смыл кровь брата со своих рук.

– Тебе нужно рассказать врачу, что лучше не становится. Может, черт, может он выпишет тебе какие-то таблетки?

– Хочешь, чтобы я стал похож на зомби?

Фили хотел ударить Кили за такие нелепые мысли. Как он вообще подумал о подобном?

Или как сам Фили дошел до варианта с таблетками?

– Нет, просто успокоительное, на первое время. Вы не обсуждали возможность появления кошмаров из-за учебы? Стресс, да и переехали мы относительно недавно…

Стукнув чашкой по столу, Кили резко встал, стул с грохотом проехался по полу ножками.

– Я не собираюсь говорить об этом с самого утра, что на тебя нашло? Это ведь моя рука разбита в этот раз, а не твоя.

– Не в руке дело, но ты мог пробить свою голову, Кили. Об этом ты не думал? Об этом ты не хочешь говорить?

Тишина, Фили посмотрел назад и увидел, как Кили быстро укладывал ноутбук в рюкзак и следом закинул несколько тетрадок.

– Мы уже закончили разговор?

– Не я его _начал_ , брат. До встречи вечером.

Входной дверью Кили хлопать не стал и от этого Фили почувствовал себя только хуже.

Стоило одному устать, как второй тут же поставлял руку помощи. Они всегда повторяли, что торопиться некуда. Так и было.

Кили продолжал учиться и ходить к врачу, Фили оставался на работе все дольше и дольше.

Разговоры стали касаться только занятий Кили и продуктов, за которыми ходил тоже он.

Они были похожи на двух отшельников, которые не сами ушли от жизни обычных людей, нет, жизнь заставила их забиться в маленькую квартирку и не выходить никуда без особой надобности.

Постепенно, Фили начал задыхаться.

Ночью ему казалось, что весь груз их нынешней жизни Кили забирал на себя.

На деле это были только его собственные кошмары, пусть они и стали чуть тише прорываться на свободу. Больше Кили не разбивал рук ни себе, ни брату.

Фили пытался уверить себя, что все дело не в нем самом. Ведь в ту ночь, когда Кили устроил маленькое кровавое шоу, его вообще не было дома.

– Я не смогу без тебя, брат, – как-то раз прошептал Фили, когда Кили уже крепко спал.

Рука прикоснулась к вечно вьющимся волосам, задержалась на плече, и Кили резко, рвано вздохнул в тот момент, но не проснулся.

В ту ночь не было никаких криков, стонов, бесконечных, задыхающихся хрипов, когда голос Кили срывался.

Брат спал спокойно, и Фили, не веря своим глазам, тоже заснул довольно быстро.

Вселенная дала им передышку, так думал Фили. На деле они сами нажали на кнопку «пауза».

Одной ночью Фили подскочил на своей кровати, в груди кололо и воздуха отчаянно не хватало.

Ему показалось, что здание горит, но не было никакого дыма, пламени или криков. Еще, в соседней кровати не было Кили.

Он нашелся на кухне – сидел за столом, лицо подсвечивалось ярким белым светом.

– Почему не спишь? – Фили сел напротив и начал тереть щеки, пытаясь окончательно проснуться.

Им нужно было нормально поговорить. Хоть раз.

– Не хочу, – Кили щелкнул крышкой ноутбука, отрезая от себя единственный источник света.

Так они и сидели в темноте, вдвоем. Ноги холодил сквозняк, и все тело ломило, но Фили не двинулся с места. Ему казалось, что Кили потряхивает, дрожь начиналась в пальцах и доходила до самой головы.

– В чем дело?

– Иди спать, Фили, – закрыв лицо руками, тихо посоветовал Кили.

– Ты тоже иди, у меня завтра отгул, а тебе нужно на занятия.

– Я не пойду.

– Почему?

– Мне надоело все это. Уходи, оставь меня. Почему ты вообще проснулся?

Знал ли Кили, как звучали его слова? Фили не чувствовал ничего. Ему не было больно или обидно, внутри осталась только пустота. Такая же бесконечная в своей черноте, как и силуэт Кили, сидящего совсем близко.

– Просто скажи мне, что тебе нужно? Я все сделаю. Хочешь, уедем отсюда? Сегодня же утром? Какая разница, где жить? – прорвались вопросы, Фили закашлялся, заталкивая обратно лишние слова, те, которые никто не должен был услышать, тем более сам Кили. – Просто… Просто скажи мне, я не умею читать мысли, брат.

– Уедем, – глухо ответил Кили. Ладони так и остались возле лица, не позволяя ничего разглядеть. – Сегодня?

– Да, – кивнул Фили и протянул вперед руку, желая дотянуться до брата, но Кили ничего не заметил, он был погружен в свои мысли.

– И куда?

– Просто поедем, пока не захочется остановиться, деньги на билеты есть, да и на первое время снять квартиру – тоже. Ты у нас любишь поезда, на них и поедем.

– Хорошо, Фили. 

– Хорошо?

Кили открыл лицо и тяжело вздохнул, Фили чувствовал, как и ему самому на грудную клетку давит невидимый груз.

– Теперь ты пойдешь спать?

– Да.

Они оба так и не заснули до самого утра, Фили пытался найти несколько причин для скорого побега.

Стоило ему в очередной раз вспомнить, где они жили, вопрос отпал сам собой.

Может, на самом деле кошмары появились не из-за воспоминаний, а из-за самого места?

Наверняка Фили все равно не знал, и Кили не желал ему рассказывать.

В поезде Кили заснул, все их вещи поместились в три сумки и один рюкзак. Фили хотел спать, но не мог перестать смотреть на своего брата. Волосы отрасли, скулы стали четче выделены, пальцы, как и во время кошмаров, вцепились в подлокотники, хотя Кили не хмурился.

Они сменили три поезда и добрались до бескрайних гор.

Кили тогда впервые за долгое время улыбнулся, по-настоящему улыбнулся легко и беззаботно.

Фили стало чуть легче дышать.

Резко его кошмары прекратились, больше не было ничего. Но Фили все равно не мог спать нормально первое время. Постоянно просыпался и проверял брата. Они снова жили в одной комнате, которая на этот раз была больше предыдущей в несколько раз.

Кровать Кили стояла у окна, и он просыпался первым. От солнца. Задергивал штору, одевался и уходил в другую комнату, не будя Фили.

Они приходили в себя, отсыпались. Вспоминали спокойную жизнь, пусть и ее отголосками.

Но что-то все равно мешало Фили, он пытался зацепиться за осколок мысли, но это не помогало ему. Он, как слепой, шарил в темноте, которая стала для него персональным кошмаром наяву.

– Что не так, Фили?

– Все хорошо, – он всегда улыбался, надеясь, что это помогало его лжи выглядеть чуть более правдоподобно. 

Но Фили не знал, что Кили выучил наизусть каждое движение старшего брата.

Он видел _все_.

В очередной выходной, когда Фили остался дома, Кили не знал об этом.

Поэтому телефонный звонок, который Фили услышал случайно, одновременно убил его и вернул к жизни. Нельзя было сказать иначе.

– Я не могу, он не должен ничего знать, но я вижу, что ему здесь плохо. Теперь я сплю, а он нет. Что? Нет, ему не снятся кошмары. Вы сами знаете. Нет. Нет. Это слишком тяжело, я – единственный, кто остался у Фили. Это убьет его. А если не убьет его, то прикончит меня. _Нет_.

Фили вышел из комнаты, скрипнув дверью, и Кили обернулся.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Положи трубку, Кили.

Кили послушался. Его взгляд был испуганным, как и во все те разы, когда Фили вырывал брата из кошмаров.

– Скажи мне, Кили, тебе действительно хорошо здесь?

– Да.

– И тебе стало легче дышать?

– Да.

– И теперь ответь мне на последний вопрос, хорошо? Я больше ничего не спрошу.

– Да, Фили.

– Кто я для тебя?

Кили закрыл глаза и Фили остановился, больше не делая ни шага. Перестал дышать.

– Ты моя земля, я умер бы без тебя, – голос Кили громкий, уверенный, заставил Фили улыбнуться.

Два шага и брат оказался в его руках.

Его единственный брат, без которого вся жизнь стала бы бессмысленной.

Своим носом Фили коснулся носа Кили, как в далеком детстве.

– Я никуда не уйду, просто знай.

– Я знаю, Фили.

Кили приложил пальцы к щекам Фили и легко поцеловал в губы.

Они не могли долго хранить друг от друга секреты.

 

Им не суждено было помнить друг друга. Только встречи и расставания стали константой.

Иногда Кили не понимал своего брата. Еще с самой школы, когда придурки-одноклассники задирали Кили, Фили говорил, улыбаясь:

– Не отвечай им и просто забудь.

Сначала Кили пребывал в уверенности, что Фили просто вторил словам их матери. О да, Дис любила вспоминать наставление про вторую щеку. Но черта с два Кили когда-нибудь смог бы заставить себя вытерпеть в придачу к одному тычку, еще и второй.

Он приходил домой побитый, с синяками и ссадинами, и Дис только качала головой и смотрела на Фили.

Эти взгляды всегда были для Кили тайной. Он не мог их разгадать. Что в них было вложено на самом деле? Сожаление? Горечь? Разочарование? Ведь Фили вел себя нормально, из-за него Дис не вызывали в директору на долгие и муторные разговоры.

Брат, узнай о его мыслях, назвал бы еще слишком маленьким для подобного. Вместо высмеивания Кили, Фили всегда помогал ему привести себя в порядок.

– За что они тебя? – спрашивал между делом, убирая лишние волосы с виска Кили, где кожа была сдернута.

– Волосы не понравились.

– Опять резинку дома забыл?

– Не забыл, потерял просто, – тихо сопел Кили, пока Фили открывал упаковку пластырей.

Брат в своем классе не был крутым парнем, но его и не шпыняли, как Кили. Фили являлся одним из «серых», и только потому, что умел вовремя остановиться. Почувствовать момент. Кили пытался понять, как провернуть подобное, но каждая реальная попытка прибавляла на его теле следов, да и все. Он был неудачником в отличие от Фили.

– Заживет скоро, если опять не будешь ковырять.

Темные следы под ногтями интересовали Кили больше, чем советы брата.

– Пойдем ужинать, – Фили притянул Кили к себе, аккуратно подталкивая его вперед.

Рука Фили всегда была тяжелой, а иногда Кили думал, что брат мог одним движением, даже не прикладывая силу, прижать его к земле. 

Все, о чем мечтал Кили – стать сильным, как Фили.

Все, о чем говорил Фили – одной силы всегда недостаточно.

– Сколько можно, Кили? Ты хочешь исключения? Начнешь сидеть дома один, и поверь мне, тебе это покажется во много раз хуже, чем школа.

– Не один, Фили же будет возвращаться после уроков.

Дис только вздохнула, делая паузу и позволяя Кили непонимающе нахмуриться еще сильнее.

– Зачем ты это сделал?

– Он начал первый, мам, не веришь мне?

– Какая разница, кто начал? Я спросила, зачем ты это сделал?

Они разговаривали наедине, Фили гулял где-то со своей подружкой, или другом. На самом деле Кили меньше всего хотел зацикливаться на мыслях о старшем брате, тем более, что тот не пришел на помощь, когда был так нужен.

Мальчик, ударивший Кили оказался близок к сотрясению мозга. Зато нос Кили ему точно сломал. Пальцы болели так сильно, как никогда раньше. На коже уже начали проступать синяки.

– Кили? – позвала Дис.

– Мне надоело терпеть! Я не буду больше этого делать, как и сегодня не стал.

– И что? – она села возле окна и задумчиво посмотрела на стол, заставленный грязной посудой, Кили обещал помыть ее еще вчера, но забыл. – Переломаешь кости всем своим обидчикам?

– Если будет надо – переломаю.

Из-за наливавшихся синяков руки казались чужими. Кили нажал, как следует на одну вену, проследил, как голубой цвет пропал и появился снова. Было больно, да и от тяжелого разговора с мамой это не могло спасти никак.

– Не знаю, что с тобой сделать.

– Почему я виноват? – Кили старался сдержать голос, но обида все равно прорвалась наружу. Обида и злость.

Кили не был виноват.

По крайней мере, если и был, то не единственный.

– Потому что это тебя отстранили от занятий на две недели. У тебя все руки в синяках и это не ты сейчас лежишь в собственной кровати со сломанным носом.

– Если бы не дал сдачи, кто знает…

Дис посмотрела на сына, на ее лице остались только удивление и горечь, каких Кили никогда не видел.

Он очень хотел замолчать, умом понимал, что мама, услышав чужой рассказ, успела выстроить свою теорию произошедшего. Кили не хотел обижать ее или расстраивать еще больше, но ему требовалось высказаться хоть кому-то, пока оставалось что высказать.

Фили не сидел рядом, не похлопывал ободряюще по плечу, хотя, такого бы никогда и не случилось.

Уж точно не в ситуациях, когда дело касалось школьных драк Кили.

– Мне нужно прилечь. Когда вернется твой брат – попроси его разбудить меня.

Появление дяди Торина стало для Кили настоящей неожиданностью. Если раньше, когда Кили было пять, Торин представлялся племяннику огромной хмурой горой, которую нет-нет, да, все же удавалось рассмешить, то встреча, произошедшая из-за недавнего наказания, всколыхнула в душе Кили щемящее чувство ужаса.

Фили только обрадовался дяде – они не виделись два года, с тех пор, как Торин начал свое собственное дело.

Все в доме неизменно следили за Кили. За каждым движением или словом. Взглядом Торин цеплял Кили так, как Фили иногда хватал за шкирку. Но брат делал это в шутку, а дядя для Кили больше походил на молчаливого незнакомца.

– Мы поживем вчетвером месяц, посмотрим, как это отразится на твоем поведении, Кили. Постарайся ради дяди Торина, хорошо?

Мама стояла за закрытой дверью комнаты Фили и Кили, старший брат остался с Торином, им было о чем поговорить. Так что Дис выбрала именно тот момент для короткого разговора с сыном.

– Ему обязательно оставаться?

– У меня нет других вариантов, Кили. Ты отбился от рук, никакой ремень тебе уже не поможет, только сделает хуже. Меньше всего мне хочется стать монстром в глазах родного сына. Торин поможет тебе, это тяжело – жить без отца, но тебе будет на кого равняться.

– Для этого есть Фили.

– Он еще слишком мал, – улыбнулась мама и подошла ближе. 

Большим усилием воли Кили не увернулся от ее руки, ласково пригладившей темные волосы Кили.

– Вы еще оба мальчишки, в голове ветер, да и только.

Она хотела услышать что-то в ответ, но в голове Кили действительно раздавалось только противное завывание. Торин был чужим, хотя оставался родным, в воспоминаниях и на бумаге, так точно.

Чужак в доме, приглашенный для воспитания Кили.

– Я люблю тебя, сынок, не забывай никогда.

Губы матери ласково прикоснулись к его лбу. Она ушла нехотя, Кили успел понять – Дис хотела сказать еще что-то, но не стала.

Оно и к лучшему.

Когда Фили пришел в комнату, Кили сделал вид, что давно заснул.

Целую неделю Кили держался. Он сидел смирно, когда сзади линейка неприятно впивалась в спину. Молчал, пока футболка пропитывалась чужим соком. Он терпел, но делал это из страха перед наказанием от Торина.

Дис была довольна, она приходила домой уставшая после очередной дневной смены и улыбалась, видя, что лицо Кили не изменилось. На нем не было новых следов. Как бы она обрадовалась, увидь живот сына? Кили не знал.

С Фили они не разговаривали нормально с самого приезда Торина. Старший брат продолжал уделять внимание Кили, пытался рассказать о своем дне вечером или просто пошутить, когда выдавались поздние семейные обеды, но Кили делал все возможное для наименьшего контакта с братом.

Ему казалось, что Фили перешел на сторону врага.

Причем не того врага, что каждый день находился рядом в школе, а того, что неизменно ждал дома.

Неделя. Она стала для Кили большим сроком, незначительным для Фили, ну а для Дис и Торина…

Они не били его, нет, мать ведь сказала, что для подобной меры наказания слишком поздно. Зато расписали время Кили по часам.

После этого у него не осталось никакой возможности прогуляться по соседней улице, по дороге домой или заскочить в кино. Да и дом перестал быть домой. Фили перестал вести себя как обычно, не смотрел на брата и не касался его. Они оставались братьями, но Кили начал видеть все в сером цвете.

Он уставал в школе, его руки болели от щипков, голова – от подзатыльников. Все тело ныло и жаловалось на безбожное обращение.

Волосы, которым так гордилась мама, невесомыми темными линиями оседали на полу ванной. Кили не додумался никуда убрать коврик, так что ворс цеплялся за будущий мусор и не отпускал своего нового гостя. Ногам становилось щекотно. Руки неприятно дрожали, что замедляло каждое движение Кили, и он изо всех сил старался смотреть в зеркало, не моргая, запоминая.

Ножницы большими укусами отделяли от головы прядь за прядью. Оседая на лбу, ресницах, носу, плечах, сгибах локтей, волосы не хотели касаться пола. Кили уже ничего не мог изменить. Он просто кромсал их, позволив злости взять верх и руководить процессом.

Торина не было дома. Дис тоже. Остался только Фили, занятый проектом по физике и сидящий в наушниках. Брат ничего не мог услышать, и это стало очередным козырем Кили.

Звук резал уши, на которых тоже остались темные следы. Кили закрыл глаза и провел раскрытыми ладонями по голове, оттряхивая волосы.

Раковина, белая до этого, покрылась мягкой темной паутиной.

Еще раз посмотрев в свое отражение, Кили увидел все места, где снял слишком много или недостаточно. Он быстро собрал волосы в прихваченный с собой пакет и как можно тише выкинул их в бак, стоящий возле дома.

Шея чесалась.

Кили стоял у открытого холодильника, когда на затылок легка знакомая ладонь. Легла, погладила, придавила, пригвоздила к месту.

– Кили? – тихо позвал Фили. – _Ты что натворил_?

Пальцами Фили проследил каждый новый клок волос, очертил за правым ухом горячий след и остановился ладонью на и без того зудящей шее, которую после этого едва ли не жечь стало.

– Зачем сделал это?

Меньше всего Кили хотелось говорить с братом, тем более обсуждать свою стрижку.

– Не твое дело.

– Не мое? – руку Фили не убрал, продолжал держать Кили на месте для разговора. – Ничего, что мама твою безволосую башку точно открутит, когда увидит это?

Два движения, дверь холодильника с мягким хлопком закрылась, и Фили прижал к ней Кили, зло заглядывая в глаза. Дис не начала звенеть ключами, открывая входную дверь, Торин не кашлянул, отвлекая Фили на себя. Так что Кили смотрел на брата, который выглядел взвинченным, как никогда. Надо было сразу уйти из дома, – запоздало подумал Кили.

– Кили, – беспомощно позвал Фили, тем самым только заставив Кили крепче закрыть глаза. Ему не хотелось всего этого. Жалости брата и ненужных вопросов. Ему вообще ничего не хотелось. – Нужно привести тебя в порядок. У нас не машинки и ножницами, боюсь, я ничего подправить не смогу.

До возвращения Дис оставалось еще несколько часов, Торин мог оказаться вместе с ними на кухне в любой момент.

– Пойдем.

Фили не ухватил брата за руку, как делал много раз до этого. Оттянул пальцами ворот футболки и заставил выйти через заднюю дверь.

– Попробуем что-нибудь сделать, – ободряюще сказал он, пока они шли, судя по направлению, к Ори. – Все будет нормально.

Кили не верил Фили, только послушно тащился следом, стараясь не отставать.

– Пообещай мне, что не устроишь истерику?

– Следи за тоном, Фили.

– Просто _пообещай_ , я прошу не так много, мам.

– Обещаю, открывай уже.

Их разговор был отчетливо слышен Кили, он знал каждое слово, которое брат собирался произнести, потому что они заключили договор.

Машинка щекотными прикосновениями в несколько движений коснулась головы, и очередная часть волос Кили осталась на полу. Во второй раз уже в доме Ори, на кухне, откуда, по словам друга Фили, было проще простого убрать всю грязь.

– Мама будет в ужасе, – ухмыльнулся Фили и стряхнул волосы с плеч Кили.

О чужой реакции Кили точно не думал, пока работал ножницами. Он не думал об этом, собирая свои волосы и выбрасывая их. Так что, стоило Фили в очередной раз упомянуть маму – Кили ничего не почувствовал.

Но когда она оказалась в их комнате, старательно разглядывая новую стрижку младшего сына, Кили испытал ужас. Ему стало и стыдно, и страшно, он хотел попросить прощения, хотя отрезал свои волосы, а не волосы Дис.

Ожидая потока слов от матери, Кили молчал, но большим удивлением для него стал жест Дис – мать села на кровать и притянула сына к себе, погладила по затылку. 

– И что тебя натолкнуло на мысль о стрижке?

– Просто захотелось, – без запинки ответил Кили и украдкой посмотрел на брата, все еще стоящего в дверях.

Фили ни слова не сказал о том, что Кили устроил все самостоятельно. В ожидании возвращения старших, Фили убрался в ванной, проследив за тем, чтобы не осталось никаких следов «шалости».

– Тебе идет, ты знаешь?

Мама улыбалась, зато Фили выглядел недовольным. Он оттолкнулся от дверного проема и, хлопнув в ладоши, громко произнес:

– Если похвала младшего брата на сегодня закончена, то предлагаю переместиться на первый этаж и после ужина похвалить уже меня.

– Ох, Фили, если ты настаиваешь.

Быстро поцеловав стриженый затылок Кили, Дис встала с кровати и пошла вниз.

Фили, еще раз посмотрев на Кили, тоже ушел.

Кили пытался понять, что он натворил.

Отъезд Торина не вызвал у Кили никаких особенных эмоций, только облегчение почему-то давило на плечи. Дис просила брата звонить и не забывать приезжать хотя бы по праздникам.

– Прости, что вытянула тебя к нам по такому поводу.

– Ничего, это было полезно мне, – он посмотрел на Кили, в уголках глаз собрались морщины, потому что Торин впервые за долгое время улыбался своему младшему племяннику. – И не только мне?

– Да, дядя, – остальную часть ответа Кили проглотил, зная, что это никому не было нужно. Тем более ему.

– Приезжай снова, – предложил Фили и несмело похлопал Торина по плечу.

– Если работа позволит, как в этот раз. Все, такси приехало, все пора.

Они вышли на крыльцо и Кили совершенно случайно услышал, сказанное напоследок, шепотом:

– Следи за братом. _И помни, что я сказал, так_?

– Да, дядя, – кивнул Фили и подхватил сумку Торина, помогая ему сесть в такси.

– Ты грустишь, мам?

– Немного, – Дис вернулась в дом. – Всегда тяжело расставаться с родными. Хорошо, что тебе это чувство незнакомо.

Фили быстро прошел наверх, и Кили подумал, что, может, он сам того не понимая умудрился отделить свою жизнь от жизни брата. Разрушать легче, чем строить, – этому его научил Торин. Научил и уехал, так и не наставив на правильный путь. Фили сидел в их комнате, Кили остался с матерью. Внутри росло неприятное чувство, и от облегчения ничего не осталось. 

Пальцы в очередной раз коснулись коротких волос, Кили вспомнил лицо Фили в тот день. Все было плохо. У Кили не было сил выстроить заново то, что он умудрился разломать с такой жестокостью.

Что-то поменялось, и Кили не нужно было выискивать трещины в отношениях с братом. После того, как в доме снова осталось всего три человека, Фили стал вести себя совершенно иначе. Завтрак теперь заполнялся только постоянными репликами Дис и редкими ответами Кили. Фили всегда молчал, только хмыкал или кивал головой, смотря в тарелку или учебник.

Вместо поездок на школьном автобусе Кили начал ходить пешком, это занимало немного больше времени, но зато по дороге до школы его никто не трогал. Они с Фили ходили разными маршрутами. В тот день, когда Кили решил следовать за братом, тот ушел вперед так быстро, что у Кили не осталось никаких шансов догнать его.

Можно было извиниться, но Кили не знал, поможет ли это, а пробовать наобум не хотел. Их двоих воспитывала Дис, но что-то в Кили сильно отличалось от брата. 

Фили подставлял вторую щеку, Кили – никогда.

– Фили? – они поздно ушли спать в субботу и Кили никак не мог заснуть. Внутри, из-за двойной порции десерта на ужин, или от наконец-то появившейся для разговора смелости все бурлило. – Мы ведь все еще братья?

Стоило только спросить, как тишина стала давить на уши, противно пищать, едва различимо, но некуда было деться от этого звука. Кили перевернулся на живот и посмотрел туда, где стояла кровать Фили. Тени двигались медленно, Кили успел подумать, что брат заснул, когда услышал его голос:

– Никогда не переставали ими быть.

Такой ответ Кили представлял как успокоение, но оно не пришло. Запястья перехватило холодом. Фили не врал, он ответил честно, пусть и думал долго. Почему Кили стало плохо? Уж не потому ли, как Фили ответил. Чеканя каждое слово, смешивая эмоции так, что и не разобрать.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Кили и закрыл глаза, надеясь провалиться в глубокий сон.

Он запоздало понял, что зря спросил.

Если подобная мысль звучало больно для него самого, то касаемо Фили…

– Я _всегда_ буду рядом, Кили.

Скрип кровати все длился и длился, пока Фили не улегся нормально, и только после того, как тишина снова осталась единственным действующим в комнате лицом, только после этого сердце Кили забилось.

Оно работало все это время, но вхолостую, тратя секунды на простой. Своими словами Фили закончил короткий разговор. Своим тоном он только создал в голове Кили множество вопросов.

Когда он заснул, ему снилась вода, она окружала его, поглощала, укрывала собой от всего.

Дис ничего не замечала, Кили понимал ее, потому что работа у мамы была не из простых, и она надеялась на старшего сына, уже способного присмотреть и за собой, и за Кили.

– Давай займемся чем-нибудь? – они обедали, Кили уныло разглядывал свои ноги, на которых красовалось не больше трех синяков.

После отъезда Торина и спонтанной стрижки, к Кили стали меньше лезть. Он заметил это не сразу, слишком погруженный в постоянные мысли о том, как можно было поправить отношения с братом.

Три синяка остались напоминанием о неудачном прыжке с лестницы. Фили тогда поднял его и, качая головой, сказал:

– Везучий ты, Кили.

А потом он впился пальцами в яркие красные следы и спросил с какой-то незнакомой улыбкой:

– Сильно болит?

Болело не сильно, так что Кили только сказал «нет», как Фили отступил на несколько шагов и посоветовал воспользоваться йодом. Кили предсказуемо не обратил внимания на слова брата, так что синяки проходили вдвое дольше.

– Есть идеи?

– Нет.

В приставку он играть не хотел, а кроме этого не было никаких других мыслей.

– Ладно, доедай и пойдем.

Кили глотал второе так быстро, что почти обжег язык, чем умудрился рассмешить Фили.

– Пришли, – ветка скользнула Кили по животу, а следом солнце ослепило глаза.

– Ого, – Кили был заворожен открывающимся видом.

Они стояли на небольшом обрыве, с которого можно было смело прыгать в озеро.

– Не вздумай, – как Фили мог узнать, Кили не понял, но предупреждение сработало. – Еще слишком холодно для этого. Лучше помоги мне, – Фили достал из рюкзака толстый плед и кинул его брату.

Они сели и продолжили смотреть вниз.

– И часто ты тут сидишь?

– Когда не хочу быть дома.

Вспомнив все разы, когда Фили приходил домой в измазанных грязью и зеленью кроссовках, Кили почувствовал обиду. Почему брат не брал его с собой?

И Кили понял, что Фили нашел это место относительно недавно. Спустя месяц после их первого разговора про драки. Спустя месяц и два дня, когда Кили все-таки ответил обидчику и получил очередной синяк.

– Из-за меня?

– Нет, я и сам виноват. Но раньше ты был другим, не так просто привыкнуть к подобной перемене.

Кили оторвал несколько травинок. Ему хотелось сказать брату нечто ободряющее, но он вспомнил, что иногда действия говорят лучше слов.

_Я изменюсь, Фили, ради тебя. Ради единственного брата._

Глаза Фили на солнце стали еще ярче, Кили хорошо запомнил тот день.

Важно вовремя увидеть все то, что было скрыто.

Спустя несколько лет Торин снова приехал к ним, а поистершиеся воспоминания о предыдущей встрече только стали более блеклыми. Но от того хмурого мальчишки мало что осталось, так что когда Торин, обняв Дис и Фили, получил и внимание Кили.

– Они все продолжают расти?

– Да, когда это происходило с тобой, мне было смешно, а теперь плакать хочется, – Дис закрыла входную дверь. – Надолго ты к нам?

– Нет, к концу недели нужно быть в другом городе. Да и здесь мне не придется сидеть дома.

– Все такой же занятой, а, дядя? – сказал Фили и бросил быстрый взгляд на брата.

Кили только покачал головой.

– Ты меня поймешь когда-нибудь.

– Уже понимаю, – Кили знал заранее, что Фили не выдержал бы долго и начал хвататься перед Торином. Но не так же быстро. – Мама расскажет тебе о моей работе.

Акцент, сделанный на слове «моей» произвел должное впечатление.

– А теперь, прошу простить, но мне пора.

Подхватив рюкзак, Фили еще раз улыбнулся Торину и Дис и выбежал, именно выбежал, а не вышел, на улицу.

– Ты-то хоть останешься?

Единственное, что занимало мысли Кили – почему Фили ушел так быстро? Да и на два часа раньше запланированного.

Усталый взгляд Торина заставил Кили вспомнить недалекое прошлое. Когда так сбегал сам Кили, от разговоров и ненужного внимания со стороны родных. Теперь на его месте оказался Фили, и если у Кили были на то причины, пусть и заключающиеся в идиотах-одноклассниках, то про брата нельзя было сказать такого. 

В колледже все было в порядке, на работе тоже, Дис только хвалила старшего сына. Отношения между Кили и Фили, пусть медленно, но наладились. Так от чего так быстро и без оглядки сбежал Фили?

От собственного дяди? Они и поговорить нормально не успели. Торин только смотрел на племянников, без улыбки в отличие от Дис, едва ли не светящейся из-за приезда брата и не заметившей ничего странного.

– Да, я останусь, мам. Помочь на кухне?

– Что я слышу! Торин, тебе бы выбираться сюда немного чаще, а то я успела забыть, что воспитывала своих сыновей.

– Пойдем, – подтолкнул ее Кили, отворачиваясь от дяди. Одновременно и желая увидеть что-то в его глазах, то, что невозможно скрыть, и так же сильно боясь получить ответ.

Вечером, когда Дис и Торин открыли вино, Кили надоело слушать рассказы про работу, которых было полно у дяди, и сплетни от мамы. Взяв толстовку, он вышел из дома.

К тому моменту, когда Кили дошел до озера, начался дождь. Не сильный, приносящий чувство легкости. Но оно мгновенно испарилось, когда Кили увидел на обрыве Фили. На его голову был накинут капюшон и Кили, позвав брата, понял, что тот не слышал, как подошел Кили.

– Ты что здесь делаешь?

– Раньше освободился.

– И не пошел домой?

– Давно тут не был.

– У тебя даже зонта нет.

– Кили, ты сюда пришел доставать меня вопросами или как?

На самом деле Кили мог спокойно остаться дома, включить какое-нибудь кино, разобрать шкаф, о чем мама постоянно просила, поспать несколько часов и потом не засыпать до раннего утра, или же сделать домашнее задание, что, пусть и стояло в конце списка, но все равно было важным. 

Почему из всех вариантов Кили выбрал тот, который даже не сформировался в его голове, пока лес не оказался в зоне видимости?

– Нет. Извини.

Он сел рядом, не обращая внимания на мокрую траву.

Капли стучали по поверхности озера, двигаясь в своем танце, создавая новую мелодию. Рука Фили зацепила капюшон и натянула его на волосы Кили.

– В первый раз ты был здесь почти лысым и злым на весь белый свет.

– _Был_.

Дождь не стал лить сильнее, все так же не спеша позволяя земле впитывать каждую каплю.

Шум природы заглушал размеренный стук сердца. Кили хотелось говорить, просто говорить в противовес медлительности окружающего. 

– Я ведь стал лучше?

– Конечно, – мгновенно ответил Фили и раскрытой ладонью уперся в землю. Мокрая трава мелко дрожала между его пальцами.

Кили подумал, что это от ветра, пока не сообразил – дрожал сам Фили.

– Брат?

– Ответь и ты мне, Кили, а я? Я стал лучше?

Ты всегда был примером для меня, пусть я и не говорил тебе об этом.

Зря я не говорил тебе об этом.

Кили подполз чуть ближе, накрыл руку Фили своей, ощущая холод его кожи.

– Неужели тебе нужен этот ответ? Ты сам ничего не видишь?

– Теперь – нет, – голос Фили прозвучал глухо – брат низко опустил голову.

– Я ровняюсь только на тебя, вот мой ответ. И я никогда больше не позволю себе отдалиться от тебя.

Фили хмыкнул, тихо, и этот звук остался почти незамеченным Кили.

Он сжал пальцы Фили, поднимаясь, и потянул Фили за собой.

– Нам нужно вернуться домой. Во-первых, уже довольно поздно, во-вторых, мама будет не рада, если мы заболеем вдвоем. В-третьих, моя задница окончательно замерзла и промокла, да и твоя тоже.

Подумав, Кили добавил:

– Хотя, дядя Торин поможет маме в случае его.

– Да, поможет, – эхом отозвался Фили.

Между пальцами Кили остались зеленые следы от травы.

Довольно часто Кили не понимал своего старшего брата. С самой школы, но постепенно все изменилось. Оглядываясь назад, Кили наконец-то замечал все свои ошибки. Да, ему было стыдно, но это не так и важно.

Причину своего странного поведения Фили так и не рассказал. Но на следующий день вел себя с Торином приветливо. В обед дядя намекнул Дис, о своем плане перебраться чуть ближе к ним, и в ответ получил бурную реакцию.

Тем же вечером Фили снова ушел из дома.

Тем же вечером Кили снова нашел брата у озера.

– Ты говорил, что сидишь здесь тогда, когда не хочешь домой. Дело в Торине?

– Нет.

Фили снова сидел на земле, а Кили стоял позади него.

– И ты не скажешь мне, да?

– Дело только во мне, Кили, клянусь.

– Просто скажи.

– Нет.

– Фили! – крик пронесся над водой, и был мгновенно поглощен лесом.

Кили опустился на колени и положил ладони на плечи брата.

– Помнишь, я пообещал тебе измениться? И я терпеливо ждал, пока ты не принял меня обратно. Я сделаю все ради тебя. Нет такой вещи, которую ты не можешь мне сказать.

Фили молчал. Он сидел спокойно, но Кили не убрал руки, надеясь поддержать брата.

– Торин знает кое-что, – прошептал Фили.

И Кили услышал то, что не ожидал услышать.

Он прислонился лбом к шее брата, заставляя себя расслабленно выдохнуть, чувствуя, что еще немного и можно было бы задохнуться.

– Почему ты все еще здесь?

– Ты думал, что я уйду, и все равно рассказал? Я никуда не денусь, _обещаю_.

Однажды, они научились самостоятельно править свою судьбу. 


End file.
